Prince of Darkness
by Tinky1
Summary: Kagome decides to prove an old urban ledgen fake. But will she find there's more truth to it than she realize?
1. Chapter 1

'_Hey everyone this is Tinky once again trying something out. Thanks to angeltwist she is a good author i got the idea from her story go check it out'_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or the story line..Kinda_

_**11:57pm.**_

I signed as I checked my watch for the umpteen times. In three minutes this prank would be over and I could go home. I was standing in a graveyard under an old, gnarled and twisted willow tree in my mother's wedding dress on Halloween. They say that if you stand under this very tree wearing a wedding dress the prince of darkness shall come and take you as his bride. What a joke.

_**11:58pm.**_

My watch must be broken only one damn minute passed. Suddenly the temperature dropped drastically and the air was so frigid that with every breath I took it felt like my throat was on fire.

"Come with me miss" a voice said.

I turned around to come face to face with a decomposing bishop who held a bible within his bony grasp. Behind him stood rows and rows of deadly pale people dressed in old western clothing. There was a black carpet laid out that traveled to a black wooden arch covered in black withered roses.

"There must be some kind of mistake" I said as I finally found my voice.

"What you thought this was a legend, a myth" the old bishop said.

I simply nodded my head.

"Well sorry but standing there under that tree waiting for my lordship you acted out your part of the vows"

I stood frozen as the bishop took me by my wrist and walked me down the aisle. Once in place he signaled for the organ to start playing. The haunting melody of the organ sent chills down my spine. I looked back and saw a silhouette of a man step foot on the black carpet but the fog was so dense that I couldn't see him. With every step he took he became clearer, finally I could see him perfectly. The rows of people bowed their heads in respect to their lord. The first thing I noticed was his huge golden eyes, his thick dark lashes and the rouge strains of silver hair. His stature and posture screamed perfection and the aristocrat demanded respect.

He finally reached me and stood beside me. I really couldn't believe this was happening I couldn't focus on anything the bishop was saying all I could think about was this perfect stranger standing next to me.

'We are now bonded, we are one you can now communicate with me by a mere thought' I heard a voice say in my head

'Get out of my head' I telepathically screamed.

'Darling I will do anything in my power to make you happy' the voice spoke once more

I shot an evil glare at my 'husband' and the voice stop.

The bishop snapped his book closed.

"You may now kiss your bride' he said

I turned to this unknown stranger; he cradled me in his arms and gently kissed me.

"Please forgive me" he said and sunk his fangs into my neck.

'_Please tell me how I did any feedback is appreciated'_


	2. Chapter 2

'_**This chapter might be a little short so just bear with me here I really don't have no more time to write with two kids and all but I will try'**_

Kagome woke up in a lavish bedroom; she sat up and blinked her eyes to clear her surroundings. The bed she laid in was huge it was bigger than your normal king sized bed. The bed and room was decorated in blue with silver linings. She looked around and saw that she was not alone in said bed.

There he was the one she had met in the cemetery and he was beautiful. He had perfect long silver hair that flowed down to his waist. He had four magenta stripes on his face; two on each cheek, he then had a deep blue crescent moon along his forehead. His beautiful eyes opened and it was as if staring into the sun, the molten golden color was vibrant against his pale alabaster skin.

"Good Morning" He said his voice so deep and rich.

"Where am I" Kagome said

"Your home" He replied.

Kagome was confused this was most definitely not her house.

"This is not my house, where's my mother and brother" Kagome said.

"Darling you're getting upset this is now your home" The stranger said as he sat up in bed, the blankets fell of his shoulders and she could clearly see he was shirtless. He looked as if he was carved out of stone his abs were perfect and if she could touch him she bet he was rock hard. (Not in that sense lol). Her neck throbbed painfully and it brought her back to reality she brought her hand up and touched the bite mark.

'Did he really bite me like an animal' Kagome thought

'I can hear you' the stranger said in my head.

"Yes I did bite you, you were human I had to." He said.

"What do you mean WERE human and why did you bite me" Kagome said

"You were human and I'm a demon, my lifespans by far surpasses yours so in order to be together I had to lengthen your lifespan so your no ordinary human, your lifespan matches my own. The bite mark symbolizes our mating it shall change into a crescent moon the very same on my forehead. It's to show others that you are mine, which is also why we can communicate the way we do." He explained

"You mean this mind thing" Kagome asked.

"Precisely"

Kagome sat there and pondered everything he said and realized something.

"You said you were a demon but how can that be, I mean demons as far as I know don't even exist" She said.

"Humans don't know of our existence and we'll like to keep it that way" He said

"You know my mom's going to know I'm missing and call the police right"

"Not even the hounds of hell can keep you from me" He said. One look in his eyes and I can tell he was dead serious. He made it clear that I was his and no one was going to get in between. I laid back down and went back to sleep thinking was tiring.

'_**Please read and review any feedback would be great'**_


	3. Chapter 3

'_Hey Readers I'm back with another chapter of Prince of Darkness. I'm trying to update frequently but I have kids so I can only write when they are napping'_

'_This is their telepathic connection'_

"This is them talking"

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock, her small hand hit the off button and she slowly crawled out from under the covers. Her eyes adjusted to the room and she noticed she was in her own bedroom.

'_Was it all just a dream'_ she thought

'_Good Morning Baby'_ said a deep silky voice

Kagome frowned at that voice one she didn't like. Kagome instantly took notice of her room there were some things missing.

'_Where are my diary and my posters?'_

'_I hid your diary in your top drawer your mother thought about reading it'_

'_What about my posters_?'

'_Those posters were an insult to me I am the only male you are to be thinking about'_ He thought angrily.

Kagome was angry she was not about to get into an argument with him over a childhood crush.

"Kagome are you up sweetie" Kagome mom Aimi said.

"Yes mom coming down now."

Kagome got dressed and went downstairs; she wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Kagome went to say good bye to her mother before she headed off to school.

"Morning sweetheart have fun at school today" Aimi said.

"Thanks Mom I will" Kagome said as she walked to the door and put on her flats. Kagome grabbed her book bag and headed outside to school. Kagome stepped outside and the bright sunlight blinded her for a minute.

"God my eyes burn what the hell" Kagome shouted

As she walked to school she noticed that her vision improved drastically. Her eyes no longer burned and she could see better it's like getting Lasik eye surgery.

Kagome arrived at school and took her things straight to her locker.

"KAGOME" someone shouted from behind her, Kagome turned around and saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Hey Guys" Kagome said

"So was it true...you know the legend" Ayumi said

"What do you think I'm still in school right" Kagome said

The three girls laughed.

"I told you it was totally fake Yuka" Eri said

"But you were the one who dared her" Yuka remarked

"I was curious" Eri said

The three girls said their goodbyes and left Kagome at her locker alone, Kagome suddenly felt bad for lying but what was she to do she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Yea just a legend" Kagome whispered sadly. Kagome closed her locker and headed off to class.

Once Kagome got to class she noticed the school secretary was there. Kagome took her seat and waited for the rest of the class to show up.

"Hey I have some good news and some bad news, the bad news is that your old teacher Mr. Moore quit but the good news is that we have a new teacher so without farther ado I present Mr. Taisho"

Kagome didn't even look up from what she was doing, that's until she heard his voice.

"Good morning students" he said

'_Surprise baby'_

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Kagome noticed that the secretary was in the door way drooling over her husband. 'My WHAT' Kagome thought

"Do you need anything else Mr. Taisho" The secretary said as she pushed up her boobs and batted her eyelashes.

"No that will be all, thank you" he said without even looking up.

"W_hat are you doing here?'_

'_I'm your new teacher'_

Kagome was speechless she didn't know what to say or do. For the next twenty minutes she focused purely on taking notes. Occasionally she would take a peek at him when she had to read what he had written on the board. He looked like a vision from behind. She could see some cheerleaders taking pictures of him with their cellphones when Mr. Taisho had his back turned. _'Why did he have to wear such a tight shirt he's driving me crazy' _Kagome thought.

'You are really quiet. Last night I didn't property introduce myself, my name is Sesshomaru'

'Sesshomaru'

'I know who you are I read your school file, such a cute name Kagome'

Kagome said nothing for the rest of the class until she saw a note on her desk. She picked up the note and it read:

_**Don't you think the new teacher is cute?**_

_**-Saki**_

Kagome turned and looked at Saki her class partner.

"Miss Higurashi there is no note passing in my class. To set an example for the other students you have detention for a week" Sesshomaru said.

"What that's totally not fair" Kagome said

"Should have thought about that before you started passing notes" Mr. Taisho said

To say that Kagome was mad was an understatement in all her years she has never had a detention. She was positively fuming.

'I want to know something... how much of my thought can you hear…how much of it is private?' Kagome telepathy said.

'I don't' so much hear as I do sense. I can pick up on your thoughts verbally and pictorially. Let's just say I know you think my shirt is too tight….pervert' he teased.

'You're the pervert posing as a teacher. It's so wrong on so many different levels' I screamed at him in my head.

'I thought you'll be a tad upset about that but I'll make you forget about those feelings. Look at me'

Compelled I glanced up to see him looking directly at me, his eyes endless burning pools of amber that swallowed me whole. A fire burned thought my body, memories of last night became fresh and raw once again. My breath caught in my throat and I tore my gaze away from his. For a fleeting moment I felt his annoyance and anger as if I had rejected him, pushed him away from me. There seemed to be a deep underlying urgency to be together. I hated the way he was making me feel, it was torture. Gingerly I turned the page of my text book.

'I'm sorry but however you put it, you're my teacher and this is wrong'

'This is a charade I'm not really your teacher and you're not really human. It's only a temporary measure to get you to adjust to the idea of us'

'There is no us! You're some kind of crazy demon who kidnapped me' I cried his mind stirred and I felt his frustration.

'Please meet me halfway on this Kagome. Patience only has a limit and I'm no saint, Kagome but for you I'm really trying to get you to fall in love with me so that we may be happy. Don't give up on us' He pleaded.

'Fine' I said 'That isn't a yes but it's not a no. It's a non-committal I'll give it a shot'

I could see him smiling pretending to mark papers at the teacher's desk.

'Sesshomaru your puppy eyes got you out of this one, but don't even begin to think that it'll work every time'

The bell signaled the end of the class. Picking up my books I was about to walk out of the classroom.

"Ms. Higurashi are you forgetting something?" Mr. Taisho said as he held up a pink detention slip. I angrily snatched the slip from him and left.

"Hey Kagome" I heard. I turned around and saw Hojo walking towards me.

"Hey Hojo" I said.

"How about you and me catch lunch" Hojo said

"I can't I got detention with Mr. Taisho for a week" I said

"Oh Okay how about some other time" Hojo said

"Sure" I said.

"Cool". Hojo leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked away. Kagome headed back to 's class for detention. Kagome stopped in mid step and looked up at the door, there was Sesshomaru standing there waiting for her and he didn't look happy.

'_Sorry I had to cut this short, I also know I switched POV's but that was the only way to explain the feelings she was getting'_


	4. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	5. Chapter 5

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
